Sol de Medianoche
by Violeta Asakura
Summary: Hitsugaya nunca le huye a las responsabilidades, jamas se hecha para atrás y este evento que involucra a Matsumoto y  que cambiaría su vida para siempre no seria la excepción..
1. Boda

Hahaha primeramente holas a todos me hice un paréntesis en mis fics de South park para traerles este de Bleach, serie a la que amo y como protagonistas a mis personajes favoritos aparte de Ichigo y Rukia que son los mas obvios, están Hitsugaya y Matsumoto. Sin mas disfrútenlo.

DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes y el nombre de la serie de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

Sol de Medianoche

Las tibios rayos del sol matinal le daban en la cara, pesadamente abrió sus ojos turquesas y pudo vislumbrar el cielo azul del seireitei, el aroma fresco de una mañana de verano lo embriago, la cabeza le dolía un poco, jamás había tomado tanto sake y no era para menos el festejo fue en grande, pues como era de esperarse al ser un miembro de la nobleza, el matrimonio entre Rukia Kuchiki e Ichigo Kurosaki fue en grande y uno de los festejos mas sofisticados y comentados, sin duda alguna en la Sociedad de Almas.

se estiro cerro sus ojos y volteo su rostro hacia un lado, de pronto sintió una cálida respiración en su rostro, abrió los ojos y se encontró con las hermosas y finas facciones de una mujer, la chica tenia un lunar en la parte inferior derecha de los carnosos labios, el cabello rubio cobrizo se desparramaba por la blanca almohada, esa cabello Cobrizo y ese lunar era como el de…

-¡MATSUMOTO!- grito Hitsugaya levantándose cuando se incorporo se deslizo la manta que lo cubría y se dio cuenta de que no traía camisa, temiendo lo peor levanto la manta y se helo al descubrir que estaba completamente desnudo.

Matsumoto que se había levantado con el grito, aun no se percataba de la situación en la que se hallaban.

-Taichou, por que grita de esa manera, ya voy a terminar el papeleo- dijo sobándose la cabeza, era evidente que también tenia resaca.

Hitsugaya se quedo pasmado ante la vista que tenia frente a si, Matsumoto se había levantado y la manta también se había deslizado, dejando su pecho desnudo ante la ruborizada mirada del joven capitán, Hitsugaya dejo atascada su vista en los grandes pechos de Matsumoto, pudo apreciar los rosados pezones de su teniente duros, evidentemente hacia frio esa mañana.

Matsumoto, entonces también lo miro y ambos fijaron la vista en el pecho del otro, les tomo unos segundos percatarse de lo que era obvio.

-Ahhhhhhh- grito Matsumoto y jalo la manta cubriendo su pecho pero destapando completamente a Hitsugaya , dejándola desnudo a la vista de Matsumoto, Dejando en claro que su Capitán hace mucho que había dejado de ser un pequeño.

Matsumoto aparto la vista sonrojada y murmuro una rápida disculpa

Hitsugaya, tomo una almohada y se cubrió, la parte baja previniendo que Matsumoto, siguiera observando su desnudez.

De súbito las imágenes de la noche anterior los golpearon y se sonrojaron violentamente, y apartaron la vista a otro lado.

Hitsugaya noto que estaba en el departamento de Matsumoto, había botellas de sake en el suelo y la ropa de ambos esparcidas en el suelo.

-Taichou, yo no-comenzó a decir Matsumoto, pero Hitsugaya la corto.

-Matsumoto, esto no se lo debemos mencionar a nadie y preferiría que no sacáramos el tema, de ahora en adelante- le dijo Hitsugaya.

-Co…como Ordene Taichou- le contesto Matsumoto un poco dolida.

-Matsumoto, puedo usar tu baño y ducharme- le pregunto Hitsugaya, mientras se levantaba, aun con la almohada cubriendo su desnudez.

-claro Taichou- dijo Matsumoto levantándose y cubriéndose con la manta, pero aun así la forma de su perfecto cuerpo era visible para Hitsugaya.

Quien desvió su vista y sintió como comenzaba a tener una erección.

Mordió su labio y se dirigió a la ventana a respirar aire fresco.

-Tome Taichou- dijo Matsumoto dándole una toalla y fijando su vista en el techo.

Hitsugaya la tomo y se cubrió pero ya era evidente la erección que se estaba formando, le pregunto rápidamente en donde estaba el baño a Matsumoto y entro.

Abrió a llave de la ducha y dejo que el agua tibia lo bañara pero, el dolor en su entrepierna era muy molesto y comenzó a masturbarse, rememorando los pechos y las imágenes vividas la noche anterior con su teniente.

con un quejido bajo de placer, alcanzo su clímax mordiéndose los labios, no quería que Matsumoto lo oyera. No sabia por que había echo eso, Matsumoto en si ocupaba una buena parte de sus pensamientos, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que se sentía muy extraño cunado no la tenia cerca. Y ahora todo indicaba que había pasado una ardiente noche juntos.

Estaba seguro que lo que había hecho con ella mucho hombres de la Sociedad de almas lo deseaban mas que ninguna otra cosa, no era indiferente a las miradas que le lanzaban los demás hombres Shinigamis y eso lo enfurecía sin razón, sabia como la miraba Hisagi, incluso Ikkaku y Kira y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Mientras tanto Matsumoto, preparaba el desayuno sumida en sus pensamientos, la imágenes de lo ocurrido con su capitán la noche anterior pasaban como una película, haciendo que se sonrojara, no podía creer que ese cuerpo tan perfecto haya sido suyo la noche anterior, no le era indiferente el ahora atlético cuerpo de su Capitán, habían pasado algunos años a desde que el cuerpo de su capitán se desarrollo, mientras estuvo en le mundo humano, parecía haberse desarrollado mas y haber crecido y esa apariencia la siguió conservando su alma una vez que regresaron a la Sociedad de Almas, habían sido cinco largos años desde ese crecimiento, y muchas cosas habían cambiado, como las miradas lascivas que la lanzaban algunas Shinigamis a su Capitán, ahora que tenia un cuerpo tan apetecible.

-Desvergonzadas- pensó con ira mientras ponía el te y las bolas de arroz en la mesa.

Hitsugaya se seco y salió de la ducha, encontró su ropa doblada en la cama de Matsumoto, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina, encontró a Matsumoto sentada sirviendo el te.

-¿le gustaría desayunar algo Taichou?- le pregunto mirándolo con un sonrojo.

Habría contestado que no pero solo asintió y se sentó a la mesa., no pudo negarse al ver la mirada de su teniente.

Desayunaron en silencio u poco incomodo y cuando terminaron el se levanto y le dio las gracias por la comida.

-Matsumoto, hoy puedes tomarte el día libre- le dijo tomando su zanpakuto que estaba apoyada cerca de la entrada del departamento de Matsumoto.

-¿Taichou, pero porque?–protesto Matsumoto.

-recuerdas que estabas tan emocionada por la boda de Kurosaki y Rukia, que terminaste el papeleo de toda la semana, hoy te doy el día libre puedes descansar- le dijo sonriéndole.

-gracias Hitsugaya-Taichou- dijo Matsumoto y le sonrió.

Durante el mes subsiguiente a la noche que pasaron juntos así ni se vieron, es mas evitaban encontrarse, ya que inevitablemente se sentía nerviosos y no podían sostenerse la mirada mucho, Hitsugaya podría describirlo como si su cuerpo se sintiera atraído al de Rangiku. Por mucho que lo negara quería volver a tener a Rangiku Matsumoto solo para el.

Esa tarde ya se había decidió a plantearle sus inquietudes a Matsumoto, esperaría hasta en la noche a que Matsumoto terminara con el papeleo de ese día, así que espero; cuando llego la noche su teniente entro ya con el papeleo organizado.

Al prestarle mas atención a la cara de Matsumoto noto grandes ojeras y como la teniente tenia un color pálido.

-¿Matsumoto, te sientes bien?- le dijo Mirando la palidez de la teniente.

-si, es solo que últimamente me siento cansada y sin fuerzas y bueno mi estomago esta ha estado revuelto toda esta semana- dijo dedicándole una débil sonrisa.

-Matsumoto, quisiera hablar contigo, sobre la…Noche que pasamos juntos, no quiero que pienses que te utilice yo no soy así- dijo yendo directo al grano.

-Taichou, yo siento-pero antes de que terminara Matsumoto sintió que la visión se le nublaba y antes de que supiera algo mas se desmayo.

-Matsumoto- grito Hitsugaya recogiéndola del piso, no sabia que hacer mas que correr al escuadrón numero 4, con su shunpo se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo e irrumpió en el escuadrón encontrándose con Hanatarou que ya preparaba todo para terminar ese día de trabajo.

-La capitana Unohana, ¿en donde esta?- cuestiono a Hanatarou con desesperación, no sabia porque tenia tanto miedo de que le pasara algo a Matsumoto.

-yo, la llamo enseguida- dijo Hanatarou al ver que el Capitán tenia en sus brazos a una inconsciente Matsumoto.

-no es necesario Hanatarou, ya estoy aquí- dijo la Capitana seguida de Isane.

-Unohana-Taichou, es Matsumoto-Fukutaichou, ella se desplomo de repente mientras ordenaba el papeleo- dijo Hitsugaya que ya empezaba a tener bastante miedo.

-Hanatarou, Isane traigan una camilla- ordeno la capitana.

Al segundo siguiente Isane y Hanatarou acomodaban en la camilla a Matsumoto y la conducían a la sala de examinación.

-espere aquí Hitsugaya-Taicho. Ya la examino- le dijo amablemente la capitana Unohana.

Hitsugaya asintió y se sentó, espero y los minutos se la hacían eternos mientras esperaba, finalmente la Capitana Unohana salió y tenia un semblante serio.

-¿cómo esta ella?- le cuestiono Hitsugaya levantando se de un salto.

-Taichou, lo que le voy a decir es una asunto muy serio, no se como lo tomara Matsumoto-Fukutaichou y no se si esto le afectara a usted ya que ella es su Fukutaichou.

-¿es muy grave habla por favor, Unohana –Taichou?-le suplico Hitsugaya.

-Hitsugaya –Taichou, Matsumoto-Fukutaichou esta embarazada- sentencio Unohana mirando intensamente a Hitsugaya quien había palidecido y tenia los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.


	2. En secreto

**En secreto.**

Embarazada, embarazada, embarazada… las ultimas palabras pronunciadas por la capitana Unohana resonaban en su mente, Hitsugaya estaba en estado de shock, no lo creía cierto, era algo que simplemente no se amoldaba a sus pensamientos.

Unohana-Taicho, por favor le ruego que mantenga la condición de Matsumoto –Fukutaicho en secreto-dijo Hitsugaya bajando la mirada.

-debo suponer Hitsugaya Taicho, que usted conoce al padre de la criatura que lleva en el vientre Matsumoto –san- lo cuestiono la Capitana Unohana.

-el padre… el padre del niño que lleva en su vientre Matsumoto… soy yo, ese niño es mío- Dijo Hitsugaya encarando a Unohana.

Los ojos de la Capitana Unohana se abrieron con sorpresa, pero los cerro rápidamente, la paciente Capitana tomo unos segundos para hablar de nuevo.

-Toushiro, comprendes la gravedad de este asunto, la responsabilidad a la que se están enfrentado tu y Matsumoto-san, es una vida de la que estamos hablando, ¿que van a hacer?- dijo Unohana.

Hitsugaya, se sorprendió al oírla hablarle de tu, pero comprendió que la capitana se preocupaba por el, era lógico para lo ojos de ellos aun era el capitán mas joven, a pesar de que su físico, ya no era el de ningún niño y mucho menos de mentalidad y experiencia.

-Unohana-san, eso es algo que debo consultar conmigo mismo, si lo que le preocupa es que no tome mis responsabilidades como debe ser, no tiene de que preocuparse, no dejare que Matsumoto pase por esto sola, soy un hombre y me hago responsable de mis acciones, si no me hiciera cargo y huyera, no tendría ni el descaro de llamarme a mi mismo un hombre- le respondió Hitsugaya con una sonrisa.

-me alegra ver que ha crecido tanto Hitsugaya -Taicho, voy a revisar a Matsumoto- Fukutaicho- dijo finalmente la capitana y haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia Hitsugaya se di la vuelta y entro en la habitación.

Hitsugaya apenas y se había sentado, cuando la puerta e la habitación de espera se abrió y entro Ichigo con estruendo, seguido de un preocupado Hanatarou.

-Unohana- san necesito ayuda grito Ichigo con una cara de susto mortal, en sus brazos traía a Rukia.

¿Toshiro, que haces aquí?- dijo Ichigo mirándolo.

-Es Hitsugaya-Taichou para ti, y eso no te incumbe Kurosaki- le dijo Hitsugaya con su tono de siempre.

-bueno como sea y Unohana-san, la necesito es Rukia, estábamos paseando y se sintió mal y se desmayo- dijo Ichigo luciendo desesperado.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y salió la capitana Unohana, quien al ver a Ichigo cargando a Rukia se sorprendió.

-¿Kurosaki-San, que sucedió?- le pregunto la capitana.

- bueno pues estábamos dando un paseo por la jardines de la mansión y se desplomo así como si nada- contesto Ichigo.

-bueno sígueme, la examinare necesito que la pongas en la cama- dijo la capitana abriendo la puerta y entrando junto con Ichigo.

-uff, vaya susto me han dado en este rato Hitsugaya-Taichou, Ichigo-San y usted tenían una cara de preocupación horrible, casi puedo decir que tenían la misma cara de susto, bueno Hitsugaya Taichou, con su permiso- dijo Hanatarou haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

Hitsugaya inclino la cabeza también y vio a Hanatarou salir.

-Asi que la misma cara de preocupación eh, la cara de Kurosaki, expresaba mucho miedo por que le pasara algo a un ser amado y con razón Rukia es su esposa… pero Rangiku…¿qué es para mi?- pensó Hitsugaya llevándose la mano al pecho.

Segundos después salió Ichigo y se sentó a lado de el agachándose y llevándose la manos al rostro.

-¿Kurosaki te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Hitsugaya mirándolo.

-si, si es solo que la Unohana-san me dijo que esperara aquí afuera…Dios Rukia, no se que le esta pasando, no quiero que sea algo grave- dijo Ichigo mirándolo.

-no creo que sea nada malo, solo fue un desmayo, ella es fuerte- le contesto Hitsugaya poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-solo un desmayo acaso será que ella también…-pensó Hitsugaya.

-la amo Toshiro, no podría concebir mi vida sin ella-le dijo Ichigo casi al borde de las lagrimas.

-Kurosaki…- dijo Hitsugaya mirándolo.

-lo lamento, mira que es vergonzoso mi estado, lamento agobiarte con mis problemas Toshiro. Dijo Ichigo limpiándose la lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- no tienes que avergonzarte de demostrar tus sentimientos por la persona amada- dijo Hitsugaya.

-tu, estas aquí por Matsumoto-san, la vi en la cama contigua a donde puse a Rukia, ¿esta ella bien?- le pregunto Ichigo.

-yo… aun no lo se- dijo Hitsugaya mintiendo.

-es que te ves muy preocupado- dijo Ichigo con una débil sonrisa.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y salió la capitana Unohana, sonriendo seguida de Rukia.

Ichigo se levanto de un salto y se dirigió a ella.

-¿mi amor, estas bien?, ¿ te sientes bien?- dijo Ichigo tomándole las manos.

-estoy estupenda, Ichigo, te tengo grandes noticias, vas a ser papa, estoy embarazada-le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

-que yo voy a ser papa…vamos a ser papas, Rukia te amo- dijo abrazando a Rukia y dándole vueltas.

-Felicidades a los dos, dijo la capitana Unohana,

-Gracias, Unohana-Taicho- dijeron al mismo Tiempo Ichigo y Rukia.

.si Felicidades- les Dijo Hitsugaya sonriéndoles, -vaya vaya, como si fuera a propósito nuestros hijos fueron concebidos casi al mismo tiempo- pensó Hitsugaya- luego se detuvo al pensar en sus ultimas líneas… nuestros hijos…vaya ya estoy considerando desde ahorita mi papel de padre-pensó mientras Ichigo y Rukia revoloteaban de felicidad por toda la sala de espera.

-bueno hay que darle la noticia a Byakuya- dijo Ichigo tomando de la mano a Rukia.

- así es nii-sama se pondrá muy contento- dijo Rukia.

-bueno nosotros nos retiramos, Toshiro espero que Matsumoto-san se recupere pronto.

-Si- respondió Hitsugaya con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Hitsugaya- Taicho yo me retiro, puede pasar a ver a Matsumoto- Fukutaicho, creo que será mas apropiado que usted mismo le comunique su condición.

Hitsugaya asintió y entro a la habitación, Matsumoto aun tenia los ojos cerrados y descansaba placida mente.

Hitsugaya acerco una silla y se sentó mirándola dormir, sabia la crisis que se le vendría encima, aun así, medito bastante tiempo lo que haría y sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la cama.

Al día siguiente Matsumoto se despertó desorientada , pero una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver al Capitán Hitsugaya dormido a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en la cama.

Taicho- buenos días- dijo Matsumoto acariciando su cabeza con cariño.

-Matsumoto, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Hitsugaya.

-si Taicho pero, ¿qué paso?, ¿en donde estoy?- le pregunto Matsumoto confundida.

-Matsumoto, estamos en el cuarto escuadrón, te desmayaste anoche y te traje aquí- le contesto Hitsugaya.

Me desmaye…- repito lentamente Matsumoto.

-Matsumoto, quiero saber algo, ¿solo has estado conmigo últimamente?- le pregunto Hitsugaya mirándola seriamente.

-como, ¿no entiendo a que se refiere Taicho?- le dijo Matsumoto confundida.

-Matsumoto a lo que me refiero si solo eh sido yo con quien has mantenido relaciones sexuales el ultimo mes?- le dijo Hitsugaya sonrojado.

-hay Taicho pero que cosas dice, por su puesto que si, solo ha sido usted, pero ¿no me dijo que ya no hablaríamos del asunto?, ¿no me diga que tengo algo mal, no me contagio algo?, o ¿si?- dijo Matsumoto en pánico.

-¡no seas estúpida Matsumoto, si tu has sido la única mujer con la que eh estado, no soy de esos que se mete con una y con otra, era virgen hasta esa Noche del mes pasado!- le grito Hitsugaya con la cara rojísima, con ese grito de seguro que todo el 4 escuadrón debería de haber oído.

-la… lamento haber dicho eso,…usted también ha sido el primero- le dijo Matsumoto bajando la vista.

-¿que dices?, tu… ¿eras virgen Matsumoto?- le pregunto Hitsugaya incrédulo.

-pues claro que lo era, usted has sido el primero y único hasta ahorita- le dijo Matsumoto mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-eso me hace las cosas mas claras, Matsumoto, esto puede causarte conflictos, estas aquí por que ya te dije te desmayaste, tu desmayo se debió a que… Matsumoto, estas…no se como decirlo- suspiro con cansancio Hitsugaya,

-Taicho, estoy ¿qué?, es algo malo-le pregunto Matsumoto.

-no se si lo tomes como bueno o malo, ni yo mismo se como tomarlo- le dijo tomando la mano de Matsumoto y apretándola.

-Taicho…- dijo Matsumoto apretando también la mano de Hitsugaya.

-Matsumoto, estas embarazada, es decir, yo… no se si decir esto sea lo correcto pero, vamos a ser padres-dijo finalmente Hitsugaya.

-como…¿esta seguro de eso?- dijo Matsumoto sin poderlo creer.

-la misma Unohana-Taicho me lo confirmo, no hay dudas estas embarazada- le dijo Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto, estaba en shock y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar, lagrimas tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, bajo la cabeza y rompió en llanto; Hitsugaya que lo tomo como una mala señal se acerco y la abrazo.

-Matsumoto, si quieres podemos dar en adopción al niño, yo no te voy a forzar a nada, pero debemos mantener esto en secreto, si esa es tu decisión, yo la aceptare, ya que no voy a permitir que le pase algo a ese niño- le dijo tomándola del mentón y haciendo que lo viera directo a los ojos.

-No, no es eso Taicho, yo no se que decir, yo quiero conservar al niño es… mi hijo, es nuestro hijo, yo no, no se que decir, tal vez estoy siendo muy egoísta al querer conservarlo y no pensar en lo que usted quiera, pero, si quiere podemos mantener al padre en secreto y no decir que es de usted- le dijo Matsumoto con mas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-Matsumoto…¿qué sientes por mi?- le pregunto Hitsugaya.

-yo…Taicho yo lo amo- dijo Matsumoto sin ganas de darle rodeos al asunto, si tenia que sacarlo de su sistema era ahora.

-Matsumoto perdóname si no puedo decir lo mismo-le dijo Hitsugaya y sintió como el agarre de la mano de Matsumoto se perdía y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-entonces no tiene caso, suélteme Taicho- dijo Matsumoto tratando de hacer que Hitsugaya la soltara.

-Matsumoto, escúchame. Le dijo Hitsugaya luchando para que Matsumoto no se soltara.

No, suélteme por favor- dijo Matsumoto jalando mas sus manos.

-Matsumoto, por favor- le dijo tratando de hacer que lo viera.

-¡no quiero, déjeme!- le grito Matsumoto.

-¡RANGIKU, ESCUCHAME!- le grito Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto, dejo de luchar al escuchar su nombre de pila de los labios de su capitán.

-Rangiku, yo no puedo decir lo mismo, pero tampoco puedo decir que no siento nada por ti, yo se que quiero estar contigo en estos momentos, si me lo permites, quiero estar contigo, y m quiero hacer responsable de lo que hicimos, ya que es mi hijo, debemos pensar en como lo manejaremos para que los demás no sospechen nada…hasta que no casemos- le dijo Hitsugaya tomándola del mentón.

-Nos casemos…eso quiere decir que de verdad quieres estar conmigo, ¿aunque no me ames?- le dijo Matsumoto sollozando.

-lo único que se es que siento algo muy fuerte por ti Rangiku y no lo voy a seguir negando- le dijo Hitsugaya y se acerco a los labios de Matsumoto poniéndole fin al las ansias de tenerla cerca durante todo un mes; cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba desnudando a Matsumoto y se posicionaba sobre ella.

-¿Taicho…ahhh esta bi…bien que lo hagamos aquí?- dijo Matsumoto entre los besos que le daba su capitán.

-ya se que…es riesgoso, pero me excita mucho el poseerte aquí mismo- le dijo Hitsugaya al oído mordiéndole el lóbulo a lo que Matsumoto respondió lanzando un gemido.

Matsumoto le quito el haori de capitán y seguidamente la hakama a Hitsugaya mientras este se deshacía del resto del la ropa de su teniente.

Al contemplarla de esa manera ahora sin los efectos del sake, le pareció la mujer mas hermosa que jamás hubiera visto.

-eres como una diosa, eres mi diosa Matsumoto.-Le dijo abriéndole las piernas y acomodándose entre ellas.

Lejos de ahí a Isane le habían dado la orden de verificar si Matsumoto-Fukutaicho ya se encontraba mejor.

Le llevaba medicinas y agua y Unohana le había notificada que el capitán Hitsugaya estaba con ella.

Estaba tan sumida en su trabajo que no escucho los ruidos provenientes de la habitación y aunque toco la puerta, ni Hitsugaya ni Matsumoto lo escucharon por obvias Razones, al no recibir respuestas, abrió la puerta y la escena que sucedía entre el Capitán y su teniente la tomo desprevenida dejando Caer la bandeja de las medicinas, ante el estrepito de la bandeja y los vasos rompiéndose Hitsugaya y Matsumoto se voltearon, pero en ningún momento se detuvieron.

-Cierra la puerta- le grito Hitsugaya con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo lo siento, no quise interrumpir- dijo Isane abochornada y recogiendo rápidamente la bandeja y cerrando la puerta en donde se apoyo y escucho un sonoro -¡TAICHO!- por parte de Matsumoto y los gritos de ambos al llegar al clímax.

Isane, se separo rápido de la puerta y aun en estado de shock se fue a reportar ala capitana que Matsumoto ya se hallaba bien, pero que estaba "conversando" con el capitán Hitsugaya y que era mejor no molestarlos. Unohana al creer que se hallaban tratando sobre el embarazo de Matsumoto, no uso excusas y decidió dejarlos solos.

-no puede ser que te ponga que Isane nos haya visto en esa situación- dijo Matsumoto mientras Hitsugaya la abrazaba y jugaba con su cabello.

-te dije que me excitaba tomarte, aquí mismo, el riesgo de ser atrapados en la acción me excitaba aun mas- le dijo Hitsugaya dibujando círculos con la yema de los dedos obre la espalda de Matsumoto.

-es muy difícil reconocen a mi antiguo Capitán que se sonrojaba con cada broma mía- le dijo Matsumoto levantándose y subiéndose encima de el apoyándose en sus brazos, Hitsugaya la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el para besarla.

-bueno hay que vestirnos, no podemos estar todo el día así y menos aquí en el cuarto escuadrón, esta vez fue Isane pero, si nos descubre alguien mas, estaremos en problemas-le dijo Hitsugaya a Matsumoto mientras se levantaba y recogía la ropa.

Al vestirse Matsumoto le ayudo a amarrarse el Obi a Hitsugaya, y aponerse el Haori de Capitán.

-podría acostumbrarme a esto Rangiku- le dijo abrazándola.

-es extraño- dijo Matsumoto correspondiendo el abrazo.

¿Que es extraño?- le pregunto Hitsugaya acariciando su mejilla.

-escuchar mi nombre de pila de tu labios- le dijo Matsumoto acariciando los cabellos blancos de Hitsugaya.

- ya que hemos llegado hasta este punto, tu también puedes llamarme por el mío- le dijo Hitsugaya.

-esta bien…Toshiro- le dijo Matsumoto tomándolo de la mano.

En ese alguien toco a la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyeran, al abrir estaba Isane quien no podía verlos ni a la cara.

-la capitana Unohana me envía para ver si todo esta en orden- dijo Mirando al suelo.

- sí lamento que hayas tenido que ver lo de hace algunos momentos Isane-Fukutaicho, le dijo Hitsugaya.

-no lamento no haber tocado lo suficiente y no le diré a nadie- dijo Isane aun mirando al piso.

-muchas gracias Isane-chan, le dijo Matsumoto sonriéndole.

Al salir del escuadrón vieron ingresar en una camilla a Byakuya, a su lado venia corriendo Rukia e Ichigo.

-¿qué le sucedió?- le pregunto Hitsugaya a Hanatarou que en ese momento entraba detrás de Ichigo.

-parece que recibió una gran impresión y se desmayo- le dijo mientras corría detrás de la camilla.

-¿Una gran impresión,? ¿me pregunto cual habrá sido?- pregunto Curiosa Matsumoto.

- si te lo digo no me creerías, vamos al escuadrón que además tengo algo importante que preguntarte y si aceptas esta misma noche lo podremos hacer- le dijo Hitsugaya tomándola de la mano, la cual no paso desapercibido a los ojos de los demás Shinigamis del Cuarto escuadrón.


	3. Judías Dulces

Judías Dulces

-Así que Rukia Chan esta embarazada también, ¡que alegría!- dijo Matsumoto acomodando todo el papeleo.

- así es, tal parece que el bebe de ella y Kurosaki y el nuestro los concebimos casi al mismo tiempo- le comento Hitsugaya abrazándola por detrás.

-oye Toshiro, y ¿que era lo que me ibas a preguntar?- le miro con curiosidad Matsumoto.

-Hitsugaya se sentó en el sofá trayendo a Matsumoto consigo.

-bueno ya que indudablemente, traeremos un hijo al mundo y al haber hecho todo lo que hicimos, creo que esta de mas preguntar esto, pero ¿Rangiku serias mi novia?- le Pregunto Hitsugaya sonrojandose.

-y creo que esta de mas decirte, que si, si quiero-dijo Matsumoto abrazándolo.

.Pero hay una cosa mas que quiero preguntarte Rangiku, ya te había mencionado el hecho de casarnos, pero lo que de verdad quería preguntarte es ¿quisieras irte a vivir conmigo, a mi casa?- le dijo Hitsugaya acariciándole la espalda.

-¡Shiro!, ¿que si quiero?, me encantaría- le dijo Matsumoto.

-¿Shiro?- repitió Hitsugaya mirando fijamente a Matsumoto.

-ah, perdóname, ¿te molesta?- le dijo Rangiku mordiéndose el labio inferior haciendo un Puchero.

-no, esta bien si eres tu- le dijo Hitsugaya mirándola no le diría por el momento que adoraba los pucheros que hacia, así que la atrajo de la nuca y la beso, poco a poco el beso fue haciéndose mas intenso, Hitsugaya la fue recostando en el sillón y rompió el beso, acomodándose entre sus brazos.

-¿sabes que hora es?- le pregunto Matsumoto.

-¿no, que hora es? le dijo acariciando el cabello del capitán.

-es la hora de mi siesta de la tarde- le dijo acomodando su cabeza sobre los pechos de Matsumoto, ella lo abrazo y se quedaron dormidos. Habían estado tan sumidos en lo suyo que antes de dormir se les olvido poner el pestillo a la puerta.

Acostumbrada a entrar sin llamar a la puerta Hinamori entro pensando que encontraría a Hitsugaya ocupado en su escritorio como siempre. Le llevaba judías dulces fermentadas que la abuela de Hitsugaya le había mandado.

¡Shiro! Te tra… ¿eh?- dijo entrando pero se quedo congelada con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, no esperaba encontrarlo dormido y menos en los brazos de Matsumoto; Hitsugaya se hallaba sobre Matsumoto, mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella y la tenia abrazada, Matsumoto también lo tenia abrazado y tenia sus piernas enredadas con las de Hitsugaya.

Hinamori, cerro la puerta con cuidado y salió. No estaba segura si de lo que vio era verdad, pero decidió que era mejor llevarle las judías Hitsugaya en la noche a su casa.

Ignorantes a todo esto Hitsugaya y Matsumoto seguían durmiendo plácidamente, mientras una escena familiar se desarrollaba lejos de ahí en la mansión Kuchiki.

-Nii-sama lamento haberte tomado por sorpresa- le dijo Rukia mientras le servía te.

-jamás pensamos que, te tomaríamos por sorpresa- le dijo Ichigo dándole un sorbo a su taza.

-No perdóneme ustedes a mi, jamás debí de reaccionar de esa manera, es solo que me tomaron por sorpresa- le dijo Byakuya.

-pensamos que te había molestado la noticia Byakuya- le dijo Ichigo.

-nada de eso Kurosaki, es solo que estoy feliz, por ustedes dos, además voy a ser tío, a Hisana le hubiera alegrado mucho la noticia- le dijo Byakuya.

-si, a ella le hubiera agradado mucho la noticia- dijo Rukia sonriendo,

-¿y que recomendaciones les dio Unohana –Taicho?- le pregunto Byakuya.

-bueno por el momento, ya no puedo cumplir con mis deberes de teniente, por obvias razones, y me dijo que es probable que nazca en verano, aunque tiene que pasar algunos meses para saber el sexo del bebe- le dijo Rukia.

- bueno ¿queríamos saber si te gustaría ir con nosotros al mundo humano, para darles la noticia a mi familia y a nuestros amigos?- le dijo Ichigo.

- pues tienes un buen tiempo desde que te mudaste a la mansión que no ves a tu familia Kurosaki, yo creo que seria bueno ir a avisarles y tal vez podamos sacar un permiso especial para que puedan ir y venir al mundo humano, digo has hecho tanto por la sociedad de almas que se lo merecen- dijo Byakuya.

-gracias Byakuya- le dijo Ichigo sonriéndole, la verdad Byakuya había tenido una notable mejora en la relación con Rukia y con Ichigo.

-También debemos darles las noticias a nuestros amigos aquí en soul society, el único que sabe hasta ahorita aparte de Unohana- Taicho es Hitsugaya-Taicho ya que estaba ahí cuando le di la noticia a Ichigo-dijo Rukia.

- es cierto estaba esperando a Rangiku- san, ya no le pude preguntar si siguió bien- comento Ichigo.

-hablando de ellos dos, escuche a las enfermeras cuchicheando acerca de que los vieron irse tomados de la mano, pero bueno eso no es asunto de la familia Kuchiki, vamos a comer antes de que se enfrié- le dijo Byakuya dando por sentado el asunto.

Ya estaba oscuro en la oficina cuando Hitsugaya despertó y se dio cuenta de que habían dormido de mas.

-Rangiku despierta, nos quedamos dormidos de mas- dijo Hitsugaya moviendo suavemente a la chica.

- ¿Shiro, que horas son?- le pregunto Matsumoto.

-las 8 de la noche, vamos a casa- dijo abriendo la puerta y dándose cuenta de que no le habían puesto el pestillo.

-¡rayos, no le pusimos el pestillo a la puerta!- dijo Hitsugaya.

-Shiro, ¿tu crees que nos hayan visto?- le pregunto Matsumoto.

-no lo creo, los demás subordinados tiene la orden de tocar primero y si no les abro, entonces significa que no estoy y no abren- le dijo Hitsugaya.

Llegando a casa de Hitsugaya, tomaron un baño juntos y el le presto una camiseta de las que el usaba en el mundo humano para dormir.

-¿tienes hambre Rangiku?- le dijo Hitsugaya mientras el se ponía solo un pantalón color azul celeste para dormir.

-si, tengo algo de hambre, y bien ¿cómo me queda?- le contesto ella saliendo del baño y mostrándole como le quedaba la playera, era un playera blanca y le quedaba lo suficientemente larga como para taparle hasta la mitad de los muslos.

-estas hermosa, ¿qué quieres cenar?- le pregunto Hitsugaya atrayéndola por la cintura.

Ahora podía perfectamente abrazarla sin ser ahogado por lo pechos de ella, había ganado considerable altura, tanto como para apoyar su mentón en la cabeza de Matsumoto, su cara también había dejado de tener ese aire infantil y tenia la cara afilada como Ichigo, enmarcada por dos mechones de cabello con el corte de cabello similar al que tenia de pequeño pero un poco mas largo y sus ojos Turquesas antes infantiles y grandes, se habían vuelto mas pequeños y adultos convirtiéndose en un joven muy apuesto.

- Yakisoba- le contesto Matsumoto con una sonrisa.

-tienes suerte de que sea un experto cocinando yakisoba-le contesto Hitsugaya.

-¿puedes poner la mesa mientras yo cocino?- le pregunto amablemente Hitsugaya.

-Claro que si Shiro- dijo Matsumoto dándole un pequeño y casto beso en los labios.

Matsumoto puso la mesa y se sentó a observar mientras Hitsugaya preparaba la comida, viviendo solo, se había convertido en un joven muy independiente y eso era lo que mas le gustaba a Matsumoto de la forma de ser de Hitsugaya.

- a ver prueba, le dijo Hitsugaya acercando el pequeño platito a lo labios de Matsumoto para que probara

-Esta delicioso, pero la próxima vez te voy a prepara la comida a ti- le dijo Matsumoto.

-bueno, ya que esta listo, me voy a lavar las manos, Shiro ¿tienes algo para amarrarme el pelo?- le pregunto Matsumoto.

-fíjate si tengo algún listón en la habitación- le dijo Hitsugaya mientras llevaba la olla a la mesa.

Justo en ese momento alguien toco a la puerta, Hitsugaya se echo encima el Haori de capitán y abrió.

-¿Hinamori?, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?- dijo Hitsugaya al darse cuenta de que era Momo la que estaba en el umbral de su puerta.

Momo al ver el pecho descubierto de Hitsugaya se sonrojo Violentamente bajando la vista. Había decidió ir en la noche a la casa de Hitsugaya y averiguar cual era la relación de el con Matsumoto.

-Shiro-kun, yo vine a traerte judías dulces fermentadas que te mando la abuela- le dijo dándole el obento donde traía la judías.

-¿y para eso viniste tan tarde?- le dijo Hitsugaya tomando el obento.

-si bu…bueno es que no quería hacerte esperar, jajaja ya sabes con lo que te gustan- le dijo Riendo nerviosamente.

Hitsugaya solo la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Shirooo!, ¿en donde estas?-

Hinamori alzo la vista, sorprendida, ¿quien podría ser?, la voz era tan familiar.

-¿Shiro?, pero si el no deja que nadie lo llame Shiro, ¿quien será la mujer que lo llama así?, ¡no puede ser que este con otra mujer!- pensó rápidamente Momo.

Hitsugaya volteo rápidamente y trato de cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Matsumoto, salió y Momo la vio con la escasa ropa que traía.

-¿Shiro?, ¡oh Hinamori!, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?- le dijo Matsumoto sorprendida.

-¡Rangiku-san¡, oh yo solo, le traía a Hitsugaya- Kun, judías dulces que le mando su abuela, lamento haber interrumpido algo, no sabia que estarías aquí Rangiku –san - dijo Momo rápidamente.

-Rangiku vive conmigo- le dijo Hitsugaya resignado, si ya se había dado cuenta que mas daba.

-enserio, no creí que los tenientes pudiéramos hacer eso- comento Momo con tono de inocencia fingida.

-Hinamori, Rangiku vive conmigo porque… bueno eres como mi hermana así que esta bien si te enteras de una vez, pero te pido por favor que nos guardes por ahora el secreto, Rangiku vive desde ahora conmigo porque en breve nos vamos a casar- le dijo Hitsugaya sonriéndole.

-ah… pues…pues muchas felicidades, vaya que me sorprendieron, no sabia que tenían una relación- dijo Momo aturdida.

-gracias Hinamori- dijo Matsumoto abrazando a Toushiro.

-bueno con su permiso, que pasen una buena noche- dijo Momo Haciendo una pequeña reverencia y retirándose; a su espalda pudo oír como se cerraba la puerta y la voz de Matsumoto llamando cariñosamente a Hitsugaya; mientras una silenciosa lagrima corría por su mejilla izquierda.

-vaya, supongo que nunca tuve oportunidad, me ve como una hermana-pensó mientras se limpiaba la lagrima y sonreía; estaba tan absorta en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuneta de que había alguien al frente hasta que choco y escucho el sonidos de trastes cayendo al piso.

-lo lamento mucho, Hinamori-Fukutaicho, debí de fijarme por donde iba- dijo Hanatarou que era la persona con la que Momo había chocado. Momo al ver la comida esparcida en el suelo y los trastes rotos en el suelo, llego a al conclusión de que esa noche Hanatarou no tendría cena.

-Yamada- kun, ¿era tu cena?. Dijo dándole la mano para que se levantara.

-algo así- Dijo Hanatarou apenado.

-¡lo lamento muchísimo, deja que te pague tu cena, fue mi culpa, no vi por donde iba- dijo Momo también apenada.

-pero…Hinamori Fukutaicho, usted no tiene que hacerlo esta bien, de todos modos, a lo mejor no iba a comer- dijo Hanatarou con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-no digas eso Yamada- kun , deja que al menos te invite, ¿o es que me vas a despreciar?- dijo Momo sonriéndole.

-¡ah!, cla…claro que no Hinamori-Fukutaicho- dijo Hanatarou.

-¡bien pues vamos, y además te invitare un postre!, ¿qué te gustarías de postre?- dijo Hinamori sonriéndole.

-gelatina de Judías dulces, si no es mucha molestia- le dijo Hanatarou.

Momo solo sonrio de la lado a la mención de las judías dulces-Claro que no es ninguna molestia, vamos Yamada-kun- le dijo instándolo a caminar con ella.

-s…si- contesto Hanatarou sonrojado.

El despertar para Hitsugaya no pudo ser mas agradable, tenia a Matsumoto entre sus brazos y el tenia su cabeza entre sus pechos, desde que recordaba la mayor parte del tiempo esos senos vivían sofocándolo, es mas cuando conoció a Matsumoto lo primero el primer contacto que tuvo con ella fueron sus voluptuosos pechos, que lo había sacado volando por los aires; y ya como capitán fue amenazado muchas veces por ellos, ahora era muy diferente, deseaba el mayor contacto posible con ellos.

-Rangiku, buenos días -dijo despertándola con un beso en la frente.

-buenos días Shiro- dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente también.

-hay que alistarnos para ir a al escuadrón, me voy a bañar ¿no vienes?- le pregunto Hitsugaya con una seductora sonrisa.

A Matsumoto no le dijo dos veces, se quito la camiseta que dando desnuda de a cintura para arriba y jalo Hitsugaya al baño.

-¿uno rápido?- le pregunto Hitsugaya mientras se quitaban la ropa.

-esta bien, uno rápido- contesto Matsumoto jalándolo debajo de la ducha.

Durante todo el día, Hitsugaya y Matsumoto se dedicaron a ordenar la cosas y el papeleo del escuadrón, Hitsugaya le dijo que esa noche tendrían una cena especial y que la dejaría escoger a ella, por lo que Matsumoto termino antes y le dijo que ella iría a comprar la comida y que seria una sorpresa, así que Hitsugaya le dio el dinero y ella salió rumbo a un restaurante de los mas exclusivos del Seireitei pero en el Camino se encontró con Hisagi.

-Rangiku-san, hace días que no te veo- dijo Hisagi saludándola.

-ahh Hisagi- que sorpresa dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa.

-Rangiku-san, me gustaría preguntarle algo…

Hisagi no sabia que definitivamente esa noche se llevaría el shock mas grande de su vida.


	4. Celos

**Celos**

El sonido de las botellas de sake tintineando era acompañado por las rápidas palabras de Hisagi.

- te lo juro el mismo Capitán Hitsugaya me lo dijo- dijo Hisagi mientras apuraba el decimo vaso de sake.

-Seguro, no te lo creo- le dijo Kira, quien de la sorpresa se mantenía sobrio.

-Te lo juro Kira, te digo que la invite a beber y que tal vez después podíamos dar un paseo, y ella me contesto que ya no podía, salir mas con otros Shinigamis, por que ya estaba con alguien y me dijo que además ya no podía beber sake- dijo Hisagi quien ya se encontraba un poco ebrio.

-entonces le dije que al menos una cita, que no fuera mentirosa, que yo no la había visto con nadie, y le seguí insistiendo, y que se dejara de bromas, la tome de la mano, y se empezó a sentir un frio horrible y una presión espiritual inmensa detrás de mi, me volteé y me encontré con el Capitán Hitsugaya como nunca había visto tan aterrador en mi vida, y me dijo: "Hisagi mi mujer ya te dijo que no puede salir contigo, que acaso no la escuchaste"- dijo Hisagi tomándose el onceavo vaso de sake.

-Y yo así de idiota que le pregunto ¿Rangiku-san es su mujer?- dijo Hisagi bebiendo apuradamente el doceavo vaso.

-Hisagi-san deja de beber tanto- le dijo Kira quitándole el platito de los labios.

- espera deja y te termino de contar, el me contesto: "Claro que es mi mujer ya que dentro de poco nos casaremos y si nos disculpas tenemos cosas que hacer" y tomo a Rangiku- san en sus brazos y se fue con su shunpo- dijo Hisagi dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-vaya… estas seguro de que no estabas ebrio ya, cuando sucedió todo esto, Hisagi- le dijo Kira.

-cla…claro que no, de lo contrario no estuviera bebiendo tanto- le dijo Hisagi.

Justo en ese momento entro Renji a la taberna seguido de Ikkaku y Yumichika.

Kira, Hisagi-san, pidan una botella yo les invito- dijo Renji muy alegre.

¿Y eso, que festejamos?- le pregunto Kira.

-Celebramos que voy a ser tío- le dijo Renji con una gran sonrisa.

-¿tío?- repito Hisagi levantando la cabeza de la mesa.

¿Como que vas a ser tío Abarai-kun?- dijo Kira confundido

-así es, ¿es que acaso no se han enterado?- dijo Ikkaku.

-¿en… enterado, de que?- pregunto Hisagi a duras penas.

-de que a familia Kurosaki tendrá un nuevo integrante- contesto Yumichika.

-Rukia e Ichigo, tendrán un bebe- dijo Renji muy feliz.

-¿enserio?, vaya este si que ha sido un día de sorpresas- dijo Kira.

-¿porque?- pregunto Ikkaku.

-po…r porque Ran…giku-s san se va a ca…sar con Hit…Hitsugaya-Ta…Taicho- contesto- contesto Hisagi quie ya empezaba a tartamudear.

-¿que enserio?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ikkaku, Yumichika y Renji.

-bueno no me sorprende ni un poco- dijo Ikkaku restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿por qué dices eso Ikkaku-san?- le pregunto Kira.

-por que cuando estuvimos en el mundo real, ellos siempre estaban muy juntitos era raro no verlos juntos- le contesto Ikkaku.

-si, además no olvides que se quedaron solos en casa de Orihime-chan, cuando ella vino aquí a soul society a entrenar con Kuchiki.

-quien no nos asegura que haya pasado algo entre ellos es decir, un hombre y una mujer en una casa sola, por eso no es ninguna sorpresa para nosotros- remato Renji.

-eso tiene lógica- dijo Kira pensativo.

-por supuesto que la tiene, ¿no me digas que por eso estas así Shuhei?- le pregunto Ikkaku.

-no… es de tu… incumbencia- contesto a duras penas Hisagi.

-pero si eso era obvio, acaso no te has dado cuenta de que para Matsumoto, no existe nadie mas que Hitsugaya –Taicho- le dijo Yumichika moviendo elegantemente su cabellera.

-no deberías de ponerte así por esa razón Hisagi-san-le dijo Renji retirándole la botella de sake.

-ya… lo se Renji, ya…lo se- dijo Hisagi dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y entrando en el mundo de los sueños.

lejos de ahí por los techos del Seireitei, Hitsugaya llevaba en brazos a Matsumoto.

-¿Shiro, estas enojado conmigo?. Le pregunto Matsumoto curiosa.

Hitsugaya no le contesto, estaba demasiado furioso de que otro hombre hubiera intentado estar con SU mujer, no sabia por que los celos eran tan fuertes, si estaba seguro de que Matsumoto no estaba tan clavada en su corazón…un minuto eso era hace mucho ahora Matsumoto formaba parte de su ser, tanto como el formaba ya parte de ella, al tener una parte de el habitando dentro de ella, en su vientre... Hitsugaya sonrió al darse cuenta de lo obvio.

La llevo hasta su oficina en el 10 escuadrón y la tumbo sobre el escritorio.

-¿Shiro, que haces?- le pregunto un poco asustada.

-te voy a dejar bien en claro que eres mía, ¿me oíste Rangiku?, mía y de nadie mas- dijo Hitsugaya poniéndose sobre ella con cuidado.

-¿estas celoso Shiro?- dijo Matsumoto halagada, atrayéndolo por el cuello.

-eso no importa, quiero que sepas nadie te va a tocar y hacer sentir como yo te voy a tocar y hacer sentir, por que yo… ¡YO TE AMO!,… te amo como nadie en este mundo, te amo Matsumoto Rangiku.- dijo Hitsugaya con determinación.

-yo también te amo, como nunca nadie te va amar Hitsugaya Toshiro- le dijo Matsumoto antes de besarlo.

Era una suerte que nadie se encontrara ya en el escuadrón a esas horas, por que los gemidos por parte de ambos resonaron por todas las paredes del escuadrón esa noche.

Al día siguiente Hitsugaya se levanto, era muy temprano por lo que pude observar del reloj de pared eran las 5 de la mañana, tenia el cuerpo un poco adolorido y tenia frio, observo a Matsumoto a un lado suyo, estaba destapada y temblaba. La cubrió con su Haori de capitán y se levanto, no le importo estar desnudo, se asomo por la ventana y pudo ver que aun estaba estrellado.

-le confesé que la amo, no puedo creer que se lo dijera, cuando ni yo mismo lo sabia- dijo para si mismo con una sonrisa.

-mañana mismo, confesare ante los Capitanes que me voy a casar con Rangiku- pensó mientras cerraba la cortina.

-Rangiku tenemos que ir a casa a bañarnos y desayunar- le dijo al moverla para despertarla.

Matsumoto solo se removió y le tiro los brazos al cuello.

-entiendo- dijo Cargándola y con su shunpo salió a toda velocidad rumbo a su casa.

Cando Matsumoto despertó se encontró sola en la cama sola, al darse la vuelta había una nota de parte de Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto la tomo y mira al despertador, eran las 8 de la mañana.

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño mientras leía la nota, que decía.

"mi amor, perdona por no estar aquí contigo al momento de que te levantes, tenia un pregunta importante que tratar con Kurosaki, te amo no lo olvides"

y firmaba con el nombre de el.

Al terminar de leerla Matsumoto sonrió, -yo también te amo- murmuro con la sonrisa aun presente en el rostro.

Lejos de ahí en la mansión Kuchiki Ichigo se encontraba preparándose para desayunar, después de eso el y Rukia prepararían todas las cosas que tenían que llevar al mundo real, ya que aun tenia que dar la noticia del embarazo de Rukia.

-Kurosaki-sama tiene una visita- dijo una de las doncellas acercándose.

-hazlo pasar al salón- le indico.

La doncella hizo un reverencia y se retiro.

Ichigo se dirigió a recibir a la vista, resultando que era Hitsugaya.

Ah, Toshiro ¿qué te traer por aquí?- le pregunto amablemente.

Es Hitsugaya-Tai… ahhh olvídalo- le dijo resignado-vine a hacerte una pregunta importante le dijo con el semblante serio.

-una pregunta, pues ok anda ¿que se te ofrece?- le dijo Ichigo.

-¿do..donde, donde compraste el anillo de compromiso de Kuchiki?- dijo Hitsugaya totalmente sonrojado.

¿EH?- fue lo único que atino a decir Ichigo con cara de sorpresa.

Continuara…

**Buenooo hasta aquí le dejo, espero y lo hayan disfrutado háganmelo saber a través de sus reviews por favor , lamento si subo capítulos seguido pero la escuela y trabaja en otros tres fics a la vez espero y comprendan.**


End file.
